true loves first kiss
by black veemon
Summary: ok this is a one-shot veegato and i think its really good also this is in digimon adventures 2 like after episode 22 and before episode 23 but in my own image if i could make this i would this if it was really an episode


diclaimer: i do not own digimon

also by the way guys this is happening after episode 22 in digimon adventure 2 and before episode 23 so i guess you can call it episode 22 1/2 AND THIS IS ONE SHOT AND BLACK VEEMON IS MY CHARACTER DON'T USE HIM OR WILL FIND U

chapter 1 our first kiss

so veemon was cleaning up the mess of the digimon emperor mess with the others when an black veemon (hey its my head also i know hes not in the series so make anther character in that season if you like)appeared holding a camera and called them "HEY are you the digi destin" the group came in and nodded "uhh listen my boss does this newspaper and sense some girls wanted a cute couples section im here to get one can i ask some of you to get in a picture together" "hmmmm i don't see why not" kari answered "GREAT" black veemon smiled "k lets see hmmmm you and her get close to each other" black vee said pointing at t.k. and kari (im not a fan of this pairing no more i can't help but add comedy) "really not me" davis said "nope" he replied t.k. and kari blushed a little and got close to each other and looked cute together he took the photo "hmm now i need a digimon pair" black veemon said

veemon heart shot up with happyness realizing this was his chance to get a pic with gatomon together holding hands and might find a way to get her to like him (yeah idk) while davis gave him the thumps up without anybody noticing "ok lets see ahhh i got it you veemon and gatomon" he said "ok" they both said "what does it have to be about" "can it be anything" black veemon asked "yeah" gatomon answered which gave him an evil grin "ok hmm i got it you two come close to each other and kiss each other and act like its your first kiss" black veemon said "WHAT" they both yelled but veemon was thinking" OMG ITS MY DREAM COME TRUE" "if you don't want to do it then don't but you have to agree not too ok" black veemon said " UHHH can i talk to you black veemon" veemon asked he nodded they went somewhere private while gatomon wanted to talk to kari

**with gatomon and kari**

"whats wrong gatomon" kari asked "what should i do should i tell him no i wanna help him so he doesn't get fired" gatomon answered "well just do it its not like its a real kiss that is gonna make veemon fall in love with you and follow you around like davis" kari snickered "hmmm yeah your right but uhhh" "what" its just that its my first kissed ive never kissed anyone before" gatomon said nervous now "oh don't worry you'll do fine" kari reassured her "ok then i'll do it"

**with veemon and black veemon**

"ok listen can you uhh make the kiss longer and something better" veemon asked "yeah but no i know you have a crush on her i saw you and your partner talking about it then i decided hey im doing you a favor and besides do you rally want this kiss so badly that i made it up don't you want it to be a real kiss that you and her made not because someone asked you to kiss" black veemon said "hmmm OF COURSE I DO this is my dream" veemon said which disappointed black veemon how he didn't make the right choice "ok then just go back and get ready" "ok" veemn left and got ready

they got back and prepared "ok soo made up your minds i changed up my mind if one of you doesn't wanna do it you don't have too and ill make it you two just looking cute together" black veemon said "nahh were both gonna do it" they both said "ok get ready" he was starting to take the picture veemon and gatomon turned to each other and looked at each others eyes and sure they were acting(except veemon) but in gatomons heart and veemons they were racing beating faster they came closer to the kiss veemon was starting to think **"yes finally my dream come true im gonna get my kiss with her and maybe we can be a couple...but making a couple of something that was just because someone asked us too is that true love...is it?" **veemon was about to kiss her until he stopped "STOP i don't wanna do it anymore im sorry" veemon said realizing that this is not the way to win gaomons heart "that's ok" black veemon said "i took another one f you two staring into each other just in case you wanted to change plans" black veemon said proud that veemon made the right choice "ok thanks for everything goodbye" he waved goodbye and left

**after returning to the real world**

they returned to the real world demi veemon looked a little depressed but no one noticed except gatomon when he said goodbye "hey davis im gonna be up in the roof" he said turning into veemon he went up to the roof looking up at the sky a little sad feeling like his heart sank doing that he made the worst decision of his life

"hey mind if i sit next to you" a voice said while veemon recognized it all to well "uhhhh gatomon sure" veemon said shocked "what are you doing here" "oh just wanted to see if your ok i thought you looked depressed and sad when you said goodbye to me" gatomon answered "oh i did" veemon said "hey gatomon" "yes" "ummm have you ever gotten your first kissed yet" veemon asked "uhh no why ask" gatomon answered "oh" *mumbles **you too huh*** barely hearable but sense gatomon was a cat she still managed to heard what he said "what do you mean you too i heard what you said you've never kissed anyone" gatomon asked "OH uhhh yeah i never had" veemon said blushing a little bit "hehe you know when we were about to kiss" "yeah" "well veemon i uhh i felt like my heart was beaing so fast i felt like i've never felt before and i just couldn't help but wanting to kiss you already" gatomon said blushing which left veemon shocked but so happy in his entire life "yeah me too hey gatomon" "yeah" "wanna kiss just one time so we can have that feeling again" veemon asked shyly "oh veemon but uhh" gatomon didn't know what to say or how to feel either happy and say yes and just have their first kiss r just not kiss and leave as that so not wanting there freindship change to some relationship which she didn't think she was ready for "uhh listen veemon i gotta go kari is probably worried" "oh ok" gatomon said getting up leaving a sad digimon dragon however she trip because she was so confused that she couldn't keep her balance she tripped on one tile on the roof she feel on veemon "uhhh" they both blushed and looked at each other they came closer to their face as they closed there eyes they kissed gatomn was so happy in her life she wrapper her arms around veemons neck while he wrapped his arms her waist for a little while they kept going until they stopped for air "oh veemon that was the best kiss ever " gatomon said getting off veemon while he stood up

"thank you gatomon" veemon said "ehehe later veemon i gotta go thank you oh but before i go" gatomon came gave another quick kiss n the lips "if you ever want to do that again call me ok that was best time of my life" gatomon said leaving the place going back home veemon stod still for a moment then jumped in the air "YES YES I GOT MY KISS FROM HER AND I THINK SHE ACTUALLY LIKES ME AHHAHAH THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER"

THE END

authors note: i will not being doing patamons love plan anymore i have no insparatin fr that one nor ideas for that one also sense its hard for me to come up one sense veegat is my fav couple and having a ptatgato couple on the third made me realize its not even oe of my favorites im sorry lord pata i know you wanted but i just can't


End file.
